Brothers
by L. Drayton
Summary: One-shot. Just a little piece about how I would imagine the night would play-out if Merlin got injured when out hunting with Arthur.


**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this little one! I currently have 'Captive' going but it is momentarily suspended for Christmas because around Christmas time I like to not have any pending responsibilities x Also, I fear that the time is coming for me to leave the Merlin fandom. I will stop writing Merlin seriously around late January-February time and move onto other things. This one-shot is the sort of thing you will see from me in the future!  
- Love Livvy D. x**

Arthur stabbed the bandit straight through the back, his previously clean blade now tipped with the crimson of blood protruding out of the unfortunate man's stomach. He threw the ugly man to the floor, looking behind him to see his manservant with a blood stained dagger, already turning to get back into the fight. Before Arthur lost him completely they shared one meaningful look.

Merlin slashed the remaining bandits with little difficulty (with the aid of his magic) only stopping for a moment when one of them got his arm, ripping the tough brown fabric of his jacket, leaving a deep cut through his pale skin. Merlin flinched in pain and clutched his arm with his other hand, then he sneered and elbowed the man in the face, knocking him out.

He was already feeling slightly faint from the loss of blood, but he knew that if he stopped fighting, this could be his last fight – or Arthur's, which was worse to think about. Arthur was on the other side of the clearing, fighting off three bandits. Merlin cast a few quick spells to make one trip over and the other two to become slower.

Arthur easily finished them off and made his way over to his servant.

"Well, that's that," he stated simply, twirling his sword one last time before sheathing it.

"Is that all you can say?!" Merlin almost exploded through harsh breaths. He clutched his arm, desperately trying to stop the pain and the bleeding. Arthur grunted a reply and trudged off to look at one of the dead bandits, not looking at Merlin once.

The king crouched down on the ground by the fallen man. "Hmm... I think I recognise this man... Merlin come here." Merlin obeyed. "Do you know him?"

"No sire," Merlin muttered. He just wanted to saddle up his horse and go home, but his master was intent on discovering the man's identity. He hadn't noticed that he was subconsciously moving towards his horse until he felt her nudge his arm. The world started to swarm around the young warlock, but he gulped down the large lump of tribulation forming in his throat and shook his head, determined to not let the wound deter him.

Arthur finally turned to observe his trembling manservant and rolled his eyes. "You idiot," he muttered and stood stretching his aching limbs when he noticed his manservant's hand stained with crimson clutched over the reddening material of his jacket. He stalked his way over to his servant who just looked at him, blankly.

Gently he peeled the jacket off of Merlin, not stopping when he flinched as the material brushed his injury. Arthur then proceeded to roll up Merlin's sleeve, but said servant stopped him with a hiss.

Arthur looked up at Merlin's pale face and stopped. "Here, you do it."

Merlin rolled his sleeve back down and ripped it open from the tear that the blade had made. Arthur looked surprised.

"I thought-"

"Losing a shirt is easier to bear than the pain," Merlin murmured, losing strength but not wanting to show it. Arthur shrugged and looked at the vicious cut running down Merlin's thin arm.

"Well, it's now official that you're mad, Merlin," Arthur confirmed, causing his friend to chuckle slightly. Arthur knew that it was important to make Merlin feel like this was a normal experience and that Arthur wasn't counting on the gods to ensure Merlin survives. The king then noticed his servant's eyes drooping and sighed. He shook Merlin.

"Hmm?"

"Just wait until you're saddled up, then you can go to sleep, okay?" Merlin nodded, liking this proposal. Soon, after much work from Arthur and lots of cries from his servant, Merlin was sitting on his horse securely as possible and Arthur was leading the other horse into a trot.

Merlin's mare was obedient and followed Arthur all the way back to Camelot at a steady pace, she could sense her rider's pain and need of her. She loved Merlin and only ever wanted to help him.

When they pulled up at the courtyard, the stars were ripping through the black night sky, Arthur took a moment to gaze at them, before remembering his servant's state and moving to help him down. The king couldn't help but chuckle slightly as Merlin made an attempt of saying his name which ended up being cut off by a large yawn.

"Be quiet, idiot," Arthur shushed.

"Hmmm? Wha...?" Merlin murmured, blinking. His friend lifted him out of the saddle and onto the ground.

"Can you stand?"

"T'ink so." Merlin's guess was proven correct when Arthur steadily removed his support and Merlin didn't crash to the ground. A servant was told to take care of the horses and she obediently ran off to do Arthur's will. It always amazed him that people were always there when he needed them, even when the moon was up.

The pair hobbled for about five paces before the muscular of the two decided that walking was hopeless and picked up his servant, ignoring the sharp hiss that emanated from him, and strolled towards Gaius' chambers. The old man would no doubt be required as both a physician and a guardian that night. In much the same way that Arthur would be needed as a friend and as a brother.


End file.
